


Lembranças Estilhaçadas

by meruxing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Drama, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Supernatural - Freeform, Wolf AU, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meruxing/pseuds/meruxing
Summary: Yixing é um Lobo das Neves, da tribo dos Portadores da Luz Interior, mas ele é o único sobrevivente de uma tribo perdida. Junmyeon é um lobo das Crias de Fenri, aqueles que valorizam a força e a coragem acima de tudo. Seguindo as regras de Omega, Alpha e Beta, Yixing é um ômega e Junmyeon o alpha líder. Mas ele acaba tomando um lobo de uma tribo rival, em seu cio, o que acarreta na quebra de um grande pacto de pacificação que existia entre todos os lobos da Nação Lyfint, ele é mandado para a tribo dos Portadores de Luz Interior para aprender a sabedoria e a paz. Há uma lenda sobre o pacto, onde os lobos Portadores da Luz, usaram seu poder de cura para se salvarem do medo, e foram punidos pela mãe natureza em viverem excluídos e sem visão, para nunca mais cometer o mesmo erro.





	1. Apresentação

"No momento em que a decisão final foi feita, nós éramos os lobos das montanhas, os lobos da neve.

Vivendo em paz e harmonia, demos um rumo a nossa civilização, seguimos o pacto feito pela mãe natureza.

Decidido entre os povos mais antigos."

 

**Kim Joonmyeon**

O Alpha da tribo Crias de Fenri, criado sob os ensinamentos de dominação e poder, uma pessoa que

não enxerga nada, apenas usar tudo com a força. Ele é obrigado a viver com os lobos da montanha, após

usar demais de sua violência. Precisava seguir o pacto feito pelos mais velhos, portanto necessitava de viver com

os pacificadores.

 

**Zhang Yixing**

É o príncipe dos Portadores da Luz Interior, uma pessoa de pureza e nobreza que não há em nenhum

outro ser, seu maior sonho é ser um pianista. Mesmo sendo cego, devido ao pacto, ele não sente que isso

seja um obstáculo em sua vida. É um ômega que não quer acreditar em seu destino, ele quer mudar as lendas

e as histórias contadas pelos mais velhos.

 


	2. Prólogo

“ _ We are all being used _

_ Our lives have been abused _

_ Still no one resists _

_ I guess _

_ There's nothing to lose _

_ I am no longer confused _

_ You're killing my dreams _

 

_ My heart cries out for the touch I will never have _

_ Before my eyes you've burnt everything I loved _

_ I'm on the edge and you're forcing me not to fall _ ” 

 

**_Elysion - Killing My Dreams_ **

 

**Prólogo**

 

\- Meus pequenos aprendizes, hoje irei contar-lhes uma história que cruza gerações, uma história que é uma lição de vida, e também um aviso a todos vocês pequenos curandeiros, nunca se deixem enganar pelo lobo dos sonhos.

 

\- Mas vovó, por que a senhora está querendo que saibamos de uma história que é velha?

 

\- Pequena Ovelha..

 

\- Vovó, eu sou um lobo e sou um príncipe, a senhora me chamou de ovelha. Rawr.

 

\- Sim, eu sei que você é um lobinho, Yixing. Mas e se eu quiser chamar vossa senhoria de ovelha? Meu pequeno príncipe.

 

_ As caçadas eram atormentadoras, sempre que os curandeiros necessitavam de buscar ervas além do mar, era como um risco constante sob os olhos dos outros clãs, tais lobos etéreos de pureza invejada por todos, que se escondiam do olhar de todos, caminhando sob terras gastas e tiranas. Em uma época onde a guerra era o que fornecia poder aos lobos selvagens que migravam por cada pedaço de terra declarando em sua devastadora e sanguinolenta fome, que aquela terra havia sido conquistada, era uma época de muito medo para os lobos cujo sangue era puro, tais clãs como os Wendigo e os Portadores da Luz Interior se escondiam da tirania dos clãs da terra. _

 

\- Vovó, por que nosso clã não enfrentava eles?

 

\- Bebê, você tem poderes para enfrentar uma força tirana?

 

\- Mas eu só sei curar as pessoas.. Vovó, por que nós não podemos enxergar?

 

\- Minha ovelhinha curiosa. Deixe sua vó terminar a história.

 

_ Muitos desses clãs sequestravam os lobos curandeiros, pois sabiam de seu poder, e queriam usá-lo para benefício próprio, assim não teriam muitas baixas nas guerras, pois sempre teriam a cura pelas mãos de jovens atormentados pelo medo que esses tiranos lhe davam, falhar em sua cura era chamar a morte para caminhar lado a lado. Mas o uso incontrolável desse poder eram como chamas faiscando diante dos olhos de cada um desses que para sobreviver às ameaças, aceitavam usar seu dom para o mal dos outros. Eram dias de muito terror, eram dias que para serem apagados da memória desse povo. _

_ Um dia, apareceu um clã, com maior força e habilidades que vão além do alcance da mente, e ele decidiu dar um fim a essa onda de guerra, a essa caçada, esse clã era uma lenda, eles só aparecem quando o tempo está em desordem, e aquela época estava exigindo o aparecimento, era o clã dos renegados, era assim que eles se auto intitulavam. _

_ Seu poder era o da telepatia e o de parar o tempo, não havia sequer um clã cujo poder pudesse ultrapassar os do clã renegado quando estavam em sincronia, e eles fizeram um pacto, os curandeiros pagaram um preço alto por se deixarem levar pelo medo, eles nunca mais poderiam enxergar, nenhuma geração e esse ciclo nunca poderia ser quebrado, assim os curandeiros não enxergariam mais o medo, e dessa forma iriam curar somente aqueles que estão necessitados, não enxergariam mais lados, ajudando a todos os clãs sem distinção.  _

_ O clã dos tiranos perderam seus poderes, sendo dividido em vários grupos, e as crianças que nascessem a partir daquela época nasceriam cada um com um poder diferente, para que não houvesse mais destruição e houvesse um balanceamento na terra na distribuição de poderes. _

 

\- Vovó, quais os poderes que existe na terra?

 

\- Quais poderes existe na terra? Vamos ver, temos teletransporte, eles podem teleportar de um lugar para outro, assim, só mexendo os dedos. O da água, eles podem fazer água, mexer com a água, eles podem controlar toda a água do universo. Temos o poder do gelo, não sei o que esse faz, mas deve ter a ver com coisas gélidas, certo?

 

\- Vovó, esse poder deve ser legal, por que nós temos a cura?

 

\- Porque somos os mais fortes e supremos nesse planeta.

 

\- Mas não somos poderosos.

 

\- Minha criança, você ainda é jovem para entender até onde vai seu poder, você não acha que poder se curar sempre, de qualquer doença, ou machucado, independente da profundidade, já não é poder demais?

 

\- Mas vovó, eu queria poder teletransportar por aí.

 

\- Acho que está na hora de certa ovelhinha dormir, e estudar, você está prestando atenção em suas aulas?

 

\- Tem um piano…

 

\- Yixing!!

 

\- Vovó, eu quero tocar o piano, ele me deixa em paz.

 

\- O que eu posso fazer com você, Yixing?

 

\- Deixa eu ficar com aquele piano? Por favor, vovó.

 

\- Deixarei, mas com uma condição, você vai estudar e vai parar com essa sua cabecinha curiosa pela história dos antepassados, é apenas passado. E muitas coisas são lenda, não quero você se machucando, meu pequeno.

 

\- Promessa feita, vovó. Bom dia.

 

\- Mas, Yixing!

 

O garotinho sai correndo da sala, não havia mais nada que o impedisse de tocar no piano que tanto desejava, largando para trás uma vó cansada de pedir que o neto ouvisse as aulas, e largando uma aula sobre história que poderia servir para seu futuro, mas o menino nunca conseguia escutar os avisos dos mais velhos, era sempre em seu mundinho, imaginando criaturas ou dançando. Sua falta de visão não o impedia devido aos seus sentidos aguçados.

 

\---

 

\- Hoje, iremos comemorar o aniversário do príncipe alpha, Kim Junmyeon, ele irá escolher o omega que deseja ter para sua coroação de dezenove anos, onde terá para ele aquele quem ele desejar. Vamos filho, diga-nos, qual o omega tem em mente?

 

\- De qual clã eu posso escolher? Sei que vão me perturbar se a escolha for daquelas “passa dos limites do pacto”.

 

\- Qualquer clã, filho, exceto o da ventania e os renegados, nunca entendi porque o pacto os deixou ser a raça mais secreta, ninguém pode tê-los ou tocá-los, a não ser que sejamos de sangue igual.

 

\- Puros sangues? Quais são os puros sangues?

 

\- Meu filho, boa visão para escolha de um omega, os curandeiros, os da luz e os ventanias, mas o pacto não te deixará ter os da ventania.

 

\- Eu posso escolher os da luz, então?

 

\- Boa escolha, já que os curandeiros não podem ser maculados por tiranos, sem dizer que eles são uma raça sem graça, não enxergam, o que tem de bom em uma raça que não enxerga?  

 

\- Me deixou curiosos, conte-me mais sobre eles, papai.

 

\- Criança de pensamentos ideais, cresça assim e conquistará a todos que quiser, mas não devemos chegar perto dos curandeiros, eles moram no topo da montanha de vidro..

 

\- Por que a montanha se chama de vidro?

 

\- Porque aquela montanha, meu filho, você se perde se enxergar ela, é um labirinto, são espelhos que refletem sua mente, e você se perde com o medo de atravessar sua alma.

 

\- Interessante, papai, já chegou a ir até lá?

 

\- Sim, meu filho, mas ninguém entra naquelas terras.

 

\- E por que não? E se eu quiser um omega das montanhas? Um dos curandeiros?

 

\- Se obtiver um convite, quem sabe podemos te enviar para lá.

 

\- Uma guerra seria o convite? Teríamos motivo e sangue o suficiente para obrigá-los a descer e curar..

 

\- Foi por isso que esse maldito pacto existiu.

**Author's Note:**

> Não foi revisada e nem betada.


End file.
